Le Mie Prigioni
by Sacchan90
Summary: In the darkness of my prison I start to understand that is Hell where I'm living in. I feel the time walk slowly away from me; a minute becoming an hour,a all day becoming a year." two letters,George Boleyn/Mark Smeaton
1. From George to Mark

**Autor:** Sacchan  
**Title:** Le Mie Prigioni (tras: My Prisons)  
**Paring:** Gorge Boleyn/Mark Smeaton  
**Raintg: **R for the thematic.  
**Disclamer:** The characters aren't mine, they belong to their creators. Nobody pay me for this work…it's just a story for myself.  
**Note:** They are actually a sort of letter that George and Mark write each other. I doubt George would write a thing like this and I doubt that Mark had the strength to write…anyway…Here we are! The title is the title of one of the most famous book of Silvio Pellico where he describes his life in the prison.

In the darkness of my prison I start to understand that is Hell where I'm living in.

I feel the time walk slowly away from me; a minute becoming an hour,a all day becoming a year.

If I Ask to myself if I could save myself I will tell to myself that it was impossible.

Mark, I swear to you that I never touched Anne,never, I do not touched Her Majesty, I do not touched the Queen. Neither my wife.

How I could?

I do not have the intention to do that. God, I could make love with my sister? It is the greatest sin ever. I swear and swear all the day. But nobody cares if I do, no body is listening to me. I am alone in my prison.

Mark you will believe me?

Maybe those words will be the last I will write in my life. Soon an axe will give me death, I will pay the ultimate price.

I am not anymore the Bloody King you though I was. I never was,Mark,never. I was only ad ambitious man, the brother of the two Boleyn Girl. They were able to go inside the bed of the King and give us privileges and titles.

I was only able to keep men in my bed. Luckly noboody knew it, and my father did not recognizes. It was strange that my wife did.

I remember well the night I told you that she know. I remember the fear and the prod in your dark eyes, the hidden smile on your lips. I would embrace you,kiss you,hold you untill the dawn. I would like to asked to you to play for me and only for me,in the secret of my bedchamber.

I would like to hear your vielle now, it could break the darkness and give me a sparkle of light. The next time I will see the sun, I will be dead in a couple of minutes.

My destiny was foreordained. I will die because the King think I committed incest. But even I am pure and innocent I will die,someday,because I loved men.

I am pure,my heart is white,and I am loyal to the King still.

I love you still,Mark. I do not care if this is Sin. It was the most beatiful sin in earth.

I am innocent.

But nobody will never believes this.

Oh,Mark,play again. I need to hear you play. I need to know you are still alive and your music is still in this world.

That Night you will play for me will never come. We will not have another night togheter, or alone. We will not have another night.

Everything is lost. Everything is ruined. I am lost, I am ruined.

Play Mark, sing a sonett of Thomas, let me be alive once more beyond the bars and the wall and the accuses and the bite of Death on my shoulder.

Play Mark, for the last time, before one of us will die.


	2. From Mark to George

George, I feel the death, but I feel the pain more.

Every part of me is rotten and kill me. Every bones is break, I think I can not speak for how much I feel pain. I would like to scream and cry.

What is happening I do not know. I do not touch Anne, I never touched a woman in all my life. The only woman I loved was my mistress,the vielle.

How I can tell you to do not believe in this lies? I do not touched your sister. I swear.

What happened to me let me understand that there is no hidden music in this world.

Beyond the bars,with all the pain I feel, I can tell you: I am suffering for the cruelty of the man,for the hate in here. And there is nothing armonic. There is not Allegretto or Appassionato. There is only suffer and pain.

I am innocent,I am only a musician. I am a vittim.

Even If I would, I will not be able to play my vielle anymore. This is the greatest pain in the world. They have stolen my music and have captured my Muse.

Thing can not go worse than this. Death will be a relief.

I pray God I will not see you in the hands of the Boia. This is my only wish.

The iron of this cage and the cold of the walls have killed all the Harmony in me. They made me dry of all my poetry and art.

I am tired.

And my head will be soon cut off. I am the only see the irony in this?

I finally opened my eyes; I see the word for what is. A place of darkness and cruelty, where nobody cares about the feeling and the true?

I played with all my heart of a man able only to feel tired of his wives.

I alwyas believed man are better. They are more simple and true. They do not wishspers words of love and then break them without care.

I think you are beatiful,my Bloody King,and I never deny it. I think I want only you as my lovers, and I never had another man in my bed. I do not make promises I will not follow.

I never made a promise to you, I always did what I feel to do in that moment.

My Bloody King.

Anne can have Henry, but she is already related to the greatest king of this Kingdom.

My Bloody King come another time in my bedchamber and caresses me like the first time. Come to me once again.

Let me play in an enormous room, full of dancing people,and looking only at you. Let me hear your voice wishpers the secret of your heart without grace.

My Bloody King what rest of us in this story? We will become dust and centuries will be kill the memory of our names and of our love. I will play again for you, in the Hell, I swear on my life. I will remember you and you will remember me. A vielle will play our requeim and lead us to the Boia.

Oh,cruelty of the wild man! God bless the innocent and give damntation to the damned!

For the sin I do not committed I will pay,but for the Sin I do commited I will have mercy.

My Bloody King came once again to me before the music will be dead.


End file.
